


Dog in the Bath

by Ducky13 (DuckyBrownie13)



Series: The Misadventures of Arthur Morgan and Reader [3]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Bath Time, F/M, Fluff, Just Arthur nudeness, Naked Cowboy, Nothin too Sexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuckyBrownie13/pseuds/Ducky13
Summary: You were the only one in your family able to get a job. Your siblings too little and your mother too heart broken over your dead beat father to hold a job. After the war, he left to go drink booze and cause chaos with the Leymone Raiders. Leaving you all on the outskirts of Saint Dennis to fend for yourselves in the thriving city.That's when you decide to roll up your sleeves and become a bath girl. Your mother strongly against prostituting yourself to the rich of foreigners and skeevy buisness men.But what happens when one day, you help out an old cowboy in a bath? And what was with his dog he had to bathe with?Who is this guy?
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Reader
Series: The Misadventures of Arthur Morgan and Reader [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849042
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	Dog in the Bath

**Author's Note:**

> So this kinda came out of left field. I was playing story mode and needed to get him a bath so I do, and I get the deluxe cause big boy needs some lovin on sometimes. And he mentions about how he had to bathe with his dog when they were alive....
> 
> And the bitch bath lady was awkwardly like "You share a lot don't you?"
> 
> LIKE THATS CUTE OKAY?!
> 
> So.... This is my take on a cute way of reacting to that little tidbit of detail cause.... Like that's cute af...
> 
> Btw this is obviously a different reader than before. And I put this Arthur more low Honor than the one I've previously written for.
> 
> And don't worry, I do plan on doing more low Honor Arthur trying to woo this sweetie~

It was hard being the eldest sister in your family. Not only having to look out for your two little siblings, but your poor momma as well. Always heartbroken over your no good, lousy father. Seeing that he gave up his family to go join the Leymone Raiders. Which left you to do whatever you could to provide for your family, in an old and broken farmhouse just on the outskirts of Saint Dennis.

You were very young when the war between the Yankees and well… Those like your father, who in retrospect had lost a majority of his workers because of the slaves being free. Not that you liked to think of the workers you grew up with as 'slaves'. Course you were naive and foolish to think those poor people wanted to live just to pick things off of a farm. And be _owned_ by anyone who was like your father. 

When they lost the war…. Well that just sent your father into a drunken stupor among the Raiders, leaving your mom to chase after two toddlers while you, yourself had to hike up and look for a job.

Mother refused you whorin yourself out to the crooked buisnessmen and rich foreigners of Saint Dennis, given that she still hoped to save your innocence for some prince charming to sweep you off your feet. Even though you were way older than the usual betrothal. Your family had already lucky enough to not be recognized as a family whoms father, with his gang of miscreants, caused a lot of pain and strife in the ever growing city.

The next best thing was being an ever so hospitable bar girl.

After getting dolled up and fitted into one of your mother's old, more revealing dresses, you showed up to the more updone saloon. Practically swooning your way into becoming a bath girl. It didn't take very much of a sob story to have the man take another girl on. Seeing as you bargained soley for _baths_ and nothing else. You became quick to work as you found yourself doing more than just a customer bath here or there.

You became such a helper that the bartender and you became close friends. He allowed you to take old, thrown out food back home to your family. Giving them a chance of eating something aside from old cans of beans, and able to save a bit for the repairs your home needs.

It'd been about your sixth month of working at the bar. Becoming familiar with the usual customers that came and went, to the weary traveler that happened upon the place. It was still early in the morning, and the place was somewhat dead. Giving you a chance to make sure the bathroom and bathtub were sparkling clean.

At least until you hear the boss yell out for a hot bath to be drawn. That's when you heaved a sigh and began fetching the hot water.

It's always a chore getting into the mindset of a 'bath girl'. Having to service some high strung politicians, or even the rich, scurvy, foreign currs who think that you accept extra money for… _Extra_ favors. 

You made it strictly a rule for you and your boss to know you never did anything more, and certainly weren't expected to. Even though you knew the money would be good… You were gonna do right by your siblings and your mom. And not take the easy way out like your father.

Sure whenever it _does_ happen, you usually have to grit your teeth and bare it. Trying not to visibly cringe whenever their hand gently brushed against your rear or their face got too close to your cleavage. Thankfully none had ever tried their luck as you usually would hurry with their bath and quickly leave. Making sure your boss knows not to serve them again…. 

_ At least when it was someone they could afford to lose. _

So when you heard the door to the bathroom click while you gathered towels, you sighed softly to yourself. Already forcing a smile on your lips as you tried to make yourself look… At least somewhat attractive. 

It was great for tips.

With a light foot, you walked over to the door. Knocking ever so faintly after hearing sloshing of water in the tub.

"Ya wantin any extra help in there sir?" You spoke through the door. Even after a short time, you were able to tell just how loud you needed to be. So the whole saloon didn't need to know who was taking a bath. This is the part where you shut your eyes tight, secretly wishing they would say no and send you away. If you didn't get a tip today, at least you could go home with some food or something. Considering that you were already dreading about what kind of pervert this stranger was.

Your mind, however, decided to divert from the usual plead the minute you hear a low rumble from the other side. A sound you've never experienced in a man. Especially when you were use to prim and proper buisness men.

"Eh, don't see why not." The voice would add to the rumble. Making you shiver in anticipation for what was on the other side of the door. Ever so softly would you open the door, and was met with the bluest eyes you ever saw. 

The man sat up straight once you came in. His eyes raking over your frame as he gave a genuine smile. Apparently you being frozen right against the now shut door was amusing to him as he leaned back in the tub. Using his hand to gesture you forward.

"Well, come on now… Ain't gonna bite…" His voice smoothed you over a bit. Finally getting a grip on yourself before shoving away all thoughts on just how gorgeous he was. With a small shuffle did you make it over to the side of the tub. Already perching yourself against the edge while dipping a hand into the water.

"T-temperature alright?" Damn that stutter. You hadn't had that for a long while, not since you were a wee girl with a crush. Which the man seemed to catch on as he grumbled out another chuckle as he lifted his arm for you to scrub.

"Oh shoar…. Just perfect~" There was a small teasing to his tone as he would watch you trying to avoid his gaze. Being more focused on the task at hand than trying to aim for small talk.

"...Seems like a nice place ya got here." Well it seemed that the man wanted to continue. Small talk being a big part of being _hospitable_ to the guests. Despite your face already growing red in a blush, but you were already swallowing hard to answer a single question.

"Oh ya…. Get lots of rich folk coming to and fro." You replied hastily. Already dipping your hand into the sudsy water again and reaching over to scrub his left leg. That's when you noticed his head was perfectly in line with your cleavage. Practically pushing your bossom into his face as you tried to wash him. The small huffs from his nose, already tickling at your skin.

However, his eyes didn't stay off yours. Still alight with amusement as you tried to swallow down your embarrassment and facination with this stranger. This wasn't like some romance novel your mom somehow manages to get herself. Telling you how you'll be swept off your feet and taken to a new life.

You didn't want a new life… You wanted to better the lives of those you loved…

"How's a cute girl like you, end up in a place like this?" He seemed to grumble out lowly this time. You noticed how his face had turned away from your cleavage and now watching the bubbles in the water. Actually giving you a chance to recover from being so heated as you couldn't help a small scoff at his question. Definitely a question that a lot of men often asked. 

Although, there was this strange feeling you had. Maybe it was the spark in his eye when he first saw you, making you feel like you could actually engage in a conversation for once.

"Well, times are tough Mister..." You would simplify your answer. Deciding that this stranger didn't need to be burdened with your troubles. And that you didn't need his, or anyone's sympathy. "Gotta do whatcha gotta do."

"... Huh…" Was all he said first. When you pulled back to scrub his back, he would finally look over you once more. "Suppose I can understand that." He added as he settled back against your touch.

More silence came over the two of you. The air turned thick, just waiting for you or him to finally speak up. Only the sloshing of water from the tub as you focused on scrubbing the man could be heard in the empty room.

After one particular beat, would he finally speak up.

"My dog Copper used to take baths with me, when he was alive…." The man trailed off. Of course, you were more struck silent for a moment. A little thrown off by exactly what he thought was _small talk_ behavior.

But then, the image of him being in a tub with a dog was glued to your mind. Trying hard to get them cleaned. And couldn't help the giggles that began tumbling out of you. 

You didn't quite realize how funny it was until you were full blown laughing. Trying your hardest to not fall into the tub or onto the man as he was silent for a moment while he watched you. Before it fluttered into a low chuckle of his own.

"Guess that was uh…. Little much?" He finally asked, looking at you. For which you hurriedly shook your head and smacked his damp shoulder.

"N-no no! I just…. I can only imagine." You waved away the goofy thought and tried to focus on him as he was right now. "I sometimes have to bathe with my little siblings just to make sure they clean themselves…"

You didn't even have a chance to stop yourself from saying that before you realized. One thing that bar girls and prostitutes had in common was being desecret about personal stuff. With the business men and high upstanding gentleman that did inquire for services, it was only natural to not bring to light any sort of wrongdoing they were participating in.

After all, what kind of politician or rich foreigner would _need_ to have some young woman dotting on then in the bathtub?

Though with the way he openly admitted a somewhat embarrassing past, made it to where you felt comfortable sharing yours. Especially when you finally got the courage to meet his gaze again, his eyes actually soaking in what you had said as he chuckled at the thought.

"Well little ones tend to be a handful when it comes ta gettin cleaned." He replied with a sincere smile. Certainly better than the fake, glassed over smiles you would usually get from customers. Only pretending to listen all while staring at your cleavage and hinting to wanting a little more than cleaned between the legs. 

It brought a bigger smile to your face.

With that, you would both fall into an easy conversation. Allowing yourself to be more open with the man as you talked about your siblings. Of course skidding over how poor you and your family really was. Mentioning how your mother was too heartbroken to go find herself a job. So you made sure she was able to stay home with your siblings while taking on a job.

"Sounds like a lotta work for a girl so young." Arthur commented as you scrubbed suds onto his shoulder. Giving him a shrug as you continued.

"I mean, aside from some of the clientel, it's good money. Specially when it's just us." You add with a melancholy tone to your voice as the memory of your father leaving your poor bawling mother. Unable to tear your eyes away from the brass of the tub as you reimagined your father riding off. Nothing but curses towards the world, and towards your mother, your siblings, and even _you_.

"... Ain't got a pa or nothin to help y'all out?" His question made your hand falter for a moment. Not quite sure how to really respond without getting some sort of simpathy remark…. Or offered to do something more… Intimate for money.

But that silent trust you seemed to have with him….

"He uh…. Ran off with those Raiders few months back." Your voice grew quiet and almost… Distant as you spoke up. Almost afraid that even the walls would know of your sudden disgrace brought upon your family. "He… he was angry 'bout the war…. Just…. Couldn't stay away from a bottle…"

Hearing the sloshing of water would you notice the man sat up straighted up. And before you knew it, he was already reaching over his side and grabbing something out of his pants that were placed on the chair next to them. Pulling out a black bandana and heading it to you.

"Sorry darlin…. Didn't mean to upset ya…." His voice had mumbled out as you gently took the fabric. Your fingers brushed against each other for a moment before you pulled back. Wiping the fabric over your eyes and trying to dry up the salty tears that still tried to bubble over. Shaking your head at his apology, and slightly blushing at the small nickname.

" 's fine… I don't talk 'bout him a lot. The less these Saint Dennis folks know my family is kin to a Raider, the safer we are." You replied with a wary smile. "If they knew, that disgusting asshole Bronte would have us thrown out and shunned…. Bad enough we already live in a broken down home."

"Broken down?" The man asked curiously. Of course that's when you realized you said anything about the broken farmhouse you called home. Glancing over at where his pants were, you noticed the revolver that was placed underneath what looked almost like rancher clothes. Not to mention the bandana you held smelled of gunpowder, smoke, and whiskey. Something you couldn't help but find comfort in.

Putting the bandana on your lap, you would begin to explain.

"Used to have a nice little farm just on the outskirts of town. Between here and the Bayou…. But when Saint Dennis blew up with businessmen and foreigners alike, they didn't need the scruffy lookin farmers around no more…. Not to mention everything with the war." Heaving a sigh, you couldn't help but twist and turn the fabric in your hands. A small anxiousness shadowing you continued. " 'Tween the storms, Gators, and lack of workers… The house began to break down.

I've got some money saved up. Certainly not enough to get a lot done. But enough to try and keep my family comfortable." You add with a slight higher tone. That small glimmer of hope you had for your family's survival was more than enough for you to continue the work you did. Knowing that in the end, everything would be alright, and that you didn't need any _man_ to tell you otherwise.

Well…. At least until you heard the stranger scoff and chuckle a bit to himself. Shaking his head as you would finally put your attention back on him. Your head tilting to the side in confusion.

"Is…. Is that funny?" You couldn't help but ask. 

"Oh not at all darlin…" The cowboy said shaking his head. Small little droplets of water landing on you as he finally glanced up at you. "Just…. Amazes me how shit seems to cross with everyone's lives…. Includin such a young life like yers."

Despite his crude words, he was right. Saint Dennis might've been full of new shiny things, fancy dresses, and bright lights. But it hid all the scrutiny and filth that covered the alleyways. Young boys having to steal small bags of food and jewels to satisfy a tyrant. Prostitutes whoring themselves out in the dead of night in the darkest of places just to get a warm meal. Not to mention the upscale businessmen having secret dealings here and there. To the point of where everyone knew the mayor had no real power over his own city anymore.

"Well…. Suppose your right…." You voiced as you finally scrubbed up his shoulder. Placing the sponge back on the tray that laid in front of him. Already picking up his bandana and handing back to him. "But, that's pretty much our time. Hope I didn't talk your ear off too much…"

"Hell, I'm glad ya even talked to me at all." The stranger gawffed as he gently took the fabric from your hand and stuffed it back in his pocket. Before you could try to get up, you watched as he turned back to you. Invading your space by picking up your hand and placing a few scraps of paper in it. When he pulled away, you finally saw it was 2 ten dollar bills…..

"I-i can't accept this Mister!" You couldn't help but blurt out. Already trying to shove the paper back into his hands despite him still being naked in the tub. 

"You can and you will." His voice seemed stern as he pushed your own outstretched hands. His gaze kept yours under lock as his smile softened. "Go get yer siblings a good treat tonight hm?"

".... I didn't…." You began. Wanting to mention how you didn't tell him about them for sympathy. How you didn't tell him all of that just to get money thrown at as a poor girl down on her luck. But you were already quickly being shut down by the man pressing his fingers to your lips. This time you were struck silent as your cheeks burned bright. 

"Sides…. Next time I come, wanna make sure yer the gal I get." Sending you a small wink, he'd remove his fingers from your lips. Settling back into the water as he kept a sly smirk and an eye on you. "Hard ta find a woman who's easy talkin to." 

Sure at this point he was just making excuses, but you couldn't help but feel such a…. Warmth behind those words. Sure his gruff looking exterior and his musty looking clothes might've made him look like some sort of gang member or outlaw. You glanced between his relaxed form and back at the money. Your mind already swimming with ideas on how you could use it. Whether it was to fix a few holes, or even spend on treats for you and your family.

Without thinking, you stood up, already leaning down and kissing the top of the strangers head. Unable to give it a little squeeze itself as you finally pulled back. Noticing his face was hidden from yours.

"Th-thank you so much…." You whispered out quietly, still unable to fully speak as you finally pulled away. Turning a heel quick to hide your face already brimming with small tears and an embarrassed burn across your cheeks.

"I'll see ya next time Mister…." You began, about to exit the bathroom before you heard him call out to you. 

"Arthur, names Arthur by the way…." This time you'd smile to yourself. And without meeting his gaze, would nod.

"Till next time… Arthur~"

This time you couldn't help but hurry out quickly. Leaving the cowboy to himself as he chuckled at your embarrassed demeanor. Reaching over into his satchel and pulling out a flask of his own.

"Till next time… Darlin…" he chuckled to himself before taking a swig. Trying to make sure he got a good memory of your face, so he knew exactly who to look out for next time he was in town. 

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said I plan on doing more with this reader and low Honor Arthur cause I mean, I always love me a smooth af cowboy with a rough exterior but is extremely sweet inside. 
> 
> Also I had this written way before hand, and I have two others with previous reader all written out I'll be posting soon! I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
